Finally here with you
by thegirlonfire13258
Summary: Carly and Freddie are engaged after all this years. Sam and Gibby are expecting a baby. All of them have their happily ever after until someone came in to ruin the party. Will Freddie and Carly overcome their greatest enemy? SEQUEL TO "DESTINED TO BE TOGETHER"
1. Lucky Day

**Hello people of the internet :)**

**This is the book 2 for destined to be together, Hope you guys like it :D**

It's peaceful day in San Francisco. It's been almost a year since Carly moved in with Freddie. They live together like an old married couple but Carly decided to take things slow for them. Carly was preparing Freddie's favorite lunch.

"Freddie you're gonna be late for work!" Carly shouted

"I'm coming"

Freddie descended down the stairs quickly while fixing his tie.

"So what am I gonna eat later?" Freddie asked while hugging her from behind

"Well you're gonna have lasagna, you're favorite"

"You're the best" Freddie says as he gives her a kiss on the lips.

They broke apart after 30 seconds

"So Mr. CEO I presume you have a lot of meetings today?"

"Well as a matter in fact I have"

After the software release in New York, Freddie became a huge success so they give him the CEO position of the company. He even became more known and recognize for his work.

"Sorry I won't be attending dinner later" Freddie says

"It's okay, besides I have lot of catching up to do since I was absent yesterday"

Carly quit her job in London and decided to follow her dreams. She started as a radio host in MIX 90.6, her new job pays her very well. Her boss told her that she's a natural and if she keeps this up they will recommend her for her own TV show.

"You know this smells good wifey I-I-I mean babe" Freddie smiled

"I know you want me to be your wife but in time we will get married"

_As you say _Freddie whispered that Carly didn't hear anything

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing"

"Oh gotta go, Bye Carly"

"Bye Freddie"

Freddie quickly grabbed his lunch and went to the car to drive to work. Carly's time for work is not until 9 am and her shift ends in 6 pm, so she just watched for awhile in the living room.

Freddie passed by to Sam's Cafe to get his usual coffee.

"Hey Sam"

"Hey Fredork"

"The usual for me please"

"Sure, Carlo one coffee"

"You got it boss"

Sam hired an intern because her coffee shop became very well known in the street.

"So how's the new intern?" Freddie whispered

"Well he's okay except for the clumsiness he's done for the past week" Sam whispered back

Freddie laughed

"So how's the baby?"

Sam is 3 weeks pregnant and Gibby was so excited when he heard the news. Carly was so excited because she is gonna have a niece.

"She's fine or He's fine... Well I don't know the gender yet so she's fine." Sam say rubbing her belly

"Well I presume that you and Carly are not engaged yet?" Sam says

"Well sadly no but I'm not gonna wait myself any longer so I'm gonna propose her tonight"

"Wish you luck, Fredward"

"Thanks oh and please don't tell her, you know how she is persistent finding out something that she want to know"

"Sure Fredlumps"

After few seconds, the intern handed Freddie's coffee

"What took you so long?" Sam says angrily

"Well I was preparing the coffee until I accidentally dropped the coffee beans"

"UUrrrgghh just go clean it up before I fire you" sam says

"Uhhh Yes Mam"

So the intern quickly grabbed the broom and swept the floor.

"Sometime in any day I might fire him" Sam says rubbing her temples

Freddie laughed "Be careful Sam you're not suppose to be under a lot of stress right now"

"I know but really he's killing me like one day i asked him to bake a chocolate cake then few hours later, I saw him holding a fire extinguisher" Sam said as reminiscing that horrible memory "But he's the one I got who is not complaining so better be stuck for him a little while"

"Gotta go Sam late for work"

"Okay"

So Freddie wen to his office. He was passing by his employees and they greeted him with a good morning. He settled into his office and was about to start working when Gibby came in.

"Giiibbeeehh"

"Hey gibby" Freddie says while looking at the papers

"So how's you and Carly?"

"Fine and I'm gonna propose her tonight because I can't wait anymore not knowing she's fully mine"

"Nice"

"So how's you and Sam?"

"Oh you know the usual and guess what I even bought these"

Gibby showed him a tiny set of blue shoes and Freddie looked at them.

"Nice and I thought both of you don't know the gender yet of the baby?"

"Well i was hopping for a boy so I can show him the Gibby way, taking your shirt off and swooning other women"

"But what if it's a Girl?" Freddie asked

"Well then she's off limits to boys then"

"Well I gotta go work so I can leave early and prepare the proposal for later"

"Okay dude"

So Freddie and Gibby started working. As the hours passed by, Gibby and Freddie were able to finish their job early. Freddie was packing his stuff until his secretary came in.

"Sir?"

"Yes Linda?"

"There's a letter for you that came in few minutes ago" She says handing him the letter and exited the office

He examined the letter but he was late so he left the letter in his desk so he can read it tomorrow.

_Hmmm must be from mom again _Freddie thought to himself as he went to his car and went straight to the venue.

Carly's shift was almost done.

"So this is the last song for tonight, hope you guys enjoy a session with Carly here. So see ya tomorrow" She says as she played the song "Almost is never enough" by Ariana grande. She went out of the studio and one of the assistant of her boss came in

"Miss Shay?"

"Yes?"

"Miss Patricia would like to see you"

"Okay"

_Hmmm did I do something wrong? _Carly thought to herself as she went to her boss office. She knocked on the door

"Come in"

"Ah yes Shay have a seat"

Carly sat nervously in the chair.

"Is there something you would like to tell me?" Carly asked

"Yes but before that do you remember the show "Celebrity Insider"?

"Yes"

"Well one of their host just quit and I sent a letter of recommendation that you're up for the job"

"Really?" Carly couldn't believe what she heard

"Ever since the studio receives high ratings because of you, I thought why not give you a promotion... I mean after all you deserve it and you're natural once to shows especially Icarly"

"You know Icarly?"

"Yes but it doesn't mean I hired you because I'm your biggest fan although I am but that's not the point. I also saw the potential you have here in our radio station so why not give you a chance to the big leagues."

Carly was so surprised to hear the news "But what about the radio station?"

"Don't worry, I prepared the substitute for you since you have the interview next week"

"Next week?"

"Yes, since they heard you in the radio they give you a chance to try in the big leagues as well. So don't be late at Monday at 9 am sharp"

Carly stood up and shakes her boss hands "Thank you very much, you don't know how happy I am especially Freddie, he's gonna love this news"

"Well you may go and pack your stuff"

"Yes Mam"

So Carly exited her office and went to her station, packed her things in one box and left. She home when she receive a text from Freddie.

_Hey Babe,_

_Finish earlier than expected. Don't cook dinner, the driver will pick you up at exactly 7:30_

_Dress something nice _

_Love you always and Forever :)_

_Freddie _

Carly checked the clock and she noticed that she has 1 hour left. So she went to take a bath and quickly dried her hair. She just let her hair loose in curls as her usual hairstyle,applied makeup and wore her favorite pearl earrings and necklace that Freddie gave her. Then she went to their walk in closet and choose a dress. She wore a simple white sleeveless dress with black belt that came with the dress. She also wore her favorite black strap stilettos with glittering design.

On cue, the car honked outside and she quickly went down stairs.

"Miss Shay?"

Carly nodded and the driver opened the car door for her. On the way to the venue, Carly thought to herself _Hmm what will Freddie do now? _

**Hello just left you a cliff hanger hehehe. **

**I do not own Icarly and Celebrity Insider :)**

**Enjoy :)**

**Sneak Preview**

Freddie read the letter and he was shocked

"Oh no"

His secretary came in "Mr. Benson someone is here to see you, shall I let her in?"

_Her? _"Sure go ahead"

As on cue, the lady came in and greeted Freddie

"Hey Freddie"

Freddie knew that voice from anywhere.

**Here's the preview**

**Leave comments and suggestion, much appreciated :))**


	2. Accidents happen or is it?

Carly was dropped off in a building then the driver gave her a note. She quickly opened the note and she read what it says.

**ROOFTOP **

So she went inside the building and went to the elevator. While in the elevator she feels a little bit nervous.

Few minutes later, the elevator stopped and she was shocked when the doors where open.

There was a candlelit dinner for two, rose petals leading to the table, a small group of music band, and Freddie standing holding with a bouquet of roses. As Carly entered, the music begins to play (Tell me that you love me by Victorious).

Freddie approached her and gave her the roses "You look stunning as always"

Carly gave him a long kiss on the lips before they sit down.

"So what's the special occasion, Freddie?"

"You'll see" Freddie replied

As on cue, Gibby entered wearing a waiter's outfit.

Carly was stunned "Gibby?"

"No mam, I'm your waiter Gubby" Gibby joked as he served the wine

Few minutes later, went back to get the food and served it to the couple

"Spaghetti Pomodoro for Carly and Fettuccine Alfredo for Freddie cooked by Sam. Enjoy" Gibby left the couple

Freddie and Carly started eating. An hour later after having dinner, the music started (A thousand years instrumental by the piano guys) and Freddie asked Carly to dance with him.

They dance slowly for few minutes then Freddie stopped. He kneel on one knee and Carly was stunned

"Freddie?"

"Carly I known you since I set my eyes on you the day you moved to bushwell plaza. I also loved you even if you have a ton of boyfriends." Carly smiled and Freddie continued "I can't wait any longer not knowing you are mine forever. I promise to love and cherish you every day for the rest of our lives. Carlotta Shay, will I do the honors in changing your name to Carlotta Shay- Benson?"

Carly was in the verge of tears and she just nooded.

"Is that a yes?" Freddie smiled

"YES, I WILL MARRY YOU"

Freddie slid the ring on her finger. This ring is no ordinary ring, it's a big diamond with little diamonds surrounding it.

They kissed together like it was the best day of their lives.

**THE NEXT DAY **

Freddie went to his desk and felt the most happiest man alive. Gibby went in to check on his pal.

"Giiiibbeeehhh"

"Hey gibs" Freddie said as he scanned the letters

"How was last night?" Gibby asked

"Well it was awesome and ended in bed last night, you know what i mean" Freddie asked while opening a letter

"nice... um who's it from?"

"Don't know i'll check"

_My Dearest Freddie,_

_I'm sorry that I cheated on you and I wish to be with you. You helped me realize the mistakes I have done. I was sleepless and restless since the day we broke up. I even quit my job and broke up with him just for you. I'll be there in San Francisco tomorrow morning to apologize_

_All my love,_

_Missy_

Freddie was shocked and dropped the letter. Gibby picked up the letter and he too was also stunned.

"After she cheated on you and-" Gibby said

"I know she even-" Freddie was interrupted when his secretary came in "Yes?"

"Mr. Benson there is someone waiting for you"

"Send her in"

The secretary told the guest and she went in. Gibby and Freddie were shocked

"Missy?" Freddie and Gibby said in unison

"Hi Freddie" Missy said

"Well I gotta go, see ya later Freddie" Gibby says as he went back to his desk.

"What are you doing here?" Freddie asked seriously

"Freddie I came to apologize and pls love me again"

"What?" Freddie says as he stood up "Okay now you want me after all I have done for you almost a year ago" he said angrily

Missy came closer "But Freddie, after we broke up I wasn't myself again"

Freddie went turned her back on her but she hugged him from behind

"Pls Freddie I loved you so much" Missy says but he removed her arms from his waist

"No Missy we're done, I'm engaged and this time she won't leave me behind this time"

"Who the hell is she then?"

"Her name is Carly"

"Carly Shay?"

"The very one"

"Why? She stole you Freddie when you and her are in New York"

"No missy, she comforted me like old times"

"No Freddie she's not the right one for you, she even left you remember? She's just an old bitch who came seeking for desperate love"

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK HER LIKE THAT" Freddie almost shouted at her "She loved me and the reason why she left because of her father and now she stayed with me. Her reason why can't she come back because her schedule is tight ans she doesn't have enough funds to go back. She was not desperate many boys cheated on her and I came in last time comforting her with her last boyfriend months ago. Now I promised her that I won't leave her"

"But Freddie I still love you"

"No Missy you only used me, Now get out!"

"I swear Freddie, you're making a big mistake"

"No Missy I made the right one and I'm not letting her go"

Missy was about to leave when Carly entered bringing Freddie his lunch.

"Freddie I cooked you're favorite- MISSY?!"

Missy went to Carly and slapped her on the face.

"That's for stealing my fiancee"

Carly dropped the food in his table

"One second honey" Carly said as she approached his table

Carly went back to slap her harder that Missy felt a strong sting on her face that she fell to the ground.

"No Missy, I didn't steal anyone's man. I would have died than become the third wheel" Carly continued " MOSTLY I NEVER CHEAT ESPECIALLY WHEN I'M ENGAGED!"

Missy was about to slap her gain but she grabbed her arm and slapped her again.

"That's for cheating on Freddie... Who is the most pathetic now? You begging for love? Please go beg on someone else because he's taken"

Missy quickly went to the door

"I swear Carly, Freddie will be mine"

"Missy it's your lost, my gain. So whatever you do I'll never let him go again"

Missy went out frustrated and Carly wen to his desk.

"My kitty got claws" Freddie said as he was stunned what happened

Carly smiled "I love you Freddie always and forever"

"Love you too" As Freddie stood up and went to her as he gave her a long passionate kiss.

"Carly someone might go in and your food is getting cold"

"I'll re heat it later, besides I'm having my lunch. If someone comes in I'll pay him that he never saw that

"Freddie"

Carly smiled and they continued kissing. Not long after an hour, Carly decided to go home. While on the way home, she didn't notice the car and she was hit. The car quickly went on like nothing happened. Many people saw the incident ans one of them called 911.

It was a normal day in Sam's Cafe and she received a phone call

"Hello?"

"What happened?"

Sam quickly grab her coat "Carlo I'm gonna go to the hospital and make sure this cafe is still in one piece!" Sam quickly went to her Car and went to the hospital.

She parked the car and ran through the information desk "Um excuse is a girl from a car accident in here, with black hair-"

"Ah yes you must be Sam, she's in the ICU. You may wait here"

While Sam was waiting, she called Freddie immediately.

Freddie was in his usual boring meetings until his phone vibrated

"Sam i'm in a meeting-"

"Carly's in the hospital"

"Say what now?" The meeting was disturbed

"She got into a car accident"

"I'll be on my way"

"Sorry Gentlemen, I must go my fiancee need me in the hospital. Gibby are you gonna come with me?"

"Sure"

The two men went quickly to the parking and in a speed of light they went to the hospital

Sam was fidgeting her fingers until a nurse came in

"Ms. Sam?"

"Yes?"

"Well she's gonna be okay especially her child"

"Wait her child?"

"Oh you didn't know... Well you're friend is pregnant and she's a week pregnant. She's in room 45 if you want to see her"

"Thank you"

Sam was so shocked _Carly is gonna have a baby?_

**Okay here ya go :)**

**Who do you think the driver was? **

**Sneak Preview:**

Freddie felt her hand twitched and she slowly opened her eyes

"Hey, how do you feel"

"Well I feel a little okay... Um who are you? Most importantly who am I?"

The trio was shocked

**End of sneak preview**


	3. Almost lost you there and great news!

Freddie and Gibby arrived at the hospital. They found Sam sitting on the waiting room.

"Sam what happened?"

But before Sam could speak a doctor came in "Relative of Ms. Shay?"

"Yes?" The trio said

"Um I'm her fiancee" Freddie spoke up

"Well Mr.?"

"Mr. Benson"

"Well Mr. Benson, your fiancee is gonna be okay and her little baby"

"Wait baby?" Freddie was confused

"Ah yes, she is a week pregnant and the baby is very lucky because there was no sign of injuries or head trauma for the child" Freddie was speechless but the doctor continued " This case is extremely rare for pregnant women, but she received a major head injury that may cause her amnesia but we don't know yet."

"Thank you doctor" the words that Freddie can only say

"I'll be back when she's awake to check on her signs" the doctor said and left

Freddie sat down with his hands on his head. He was so shocked that Carly is pregnant, Sam approached Freddie and soothed him while Gibby watched them.

"Don't worry Freddie, Carly is gonna be fine and your little biscuit"

"I can't believe, I'm gonna be a dad"

"Yeah Congratulations, Fredo"

"But it's all my fault" Freddie said

"What do you mean, it's your fault?" Sam asked

"I wasn't there to protect her. If I would have known that she's carrying our baby-"

"Freddie It's not your fault and maybe she's didn't know that she's pregnant yet. If she did know she was pregnant, she would have been telling you by now" Sam told him

Sam made a point to Freddie and he realized she was right. Few seconds later, a nurse came in,

"Excuse me, Ms. Shay is in her room already" then the nurse left

The trio went inside and saw Carly. Her head was covered in gauze, her face and arms have scratches, and she has an IV needle in her hand.

Freddie took a chair and sat beside Carly. He took her hand and caressed it.

"We'll live you two alone" Sam said pulling gibby to her side "We'll be in the cafeteria if you need us"

"Okay"

The couple left and Freddie was alone with Carly. He reminisced the day that Carly took care of him.

_Freddie slowly open his eyes and saw that he's in his apartment. He checked himself and he noticed he's not in his work clothes anymore instead he wears a t shirt and pajamas._

_"How did I get into-" Freddie was interrupted by the sound of the door opening to find out Carly entering with a tray of food._

_"Hey sleepy head, how's you're head?" Carly asked as she lays the tray next to the night stand._

_"It's fine, What happened?" Freddie asked._

_"Well before we got home, you kinda fainted" she continues "I was trying to wake you up but you won't budge so your boss helped me get you home"_

_"How long was I out?" Freddie asked_

_"Well a couple of hours since we brought you here"_

_"How did I get into-" Freddie was interrupted_

_"Well you're temperature was so high I need to perform a sponge bath and change your clothes, don't worry I changed you while I wasn't looking"_

_"Thanks Carly"_

"Carly, wake up soon. We're gonna have a little biscuit here" Freddie told her "Please wake up soon, I love you so much and I love our soon to be baby" he said as he caressed her stomach where their child is. "Hey little biscuits, It's your dad here. Thank god you and your mother are safe" he said to their baby.

Few minutes later, Freddie drifted off to sleep still holding Carly's hand.

An hour passed, Freddie felt Carly's hand twitched. Sam and Gibby returned to Carly's room.

Carly's eyes slowly opened and she checked her surrounding

"Hey how do you feel?"

"Um I'm fine thank you... But who are you?" Carly looked away "Who am I? Why do I feel so light headed?"

The trio were shocked but they remembered the doctor's warning about her having amnesia. Freddie spoke up first "Ok don't freak out okay, I'm Freddie Benson, you're fiancee." Freddie introduced Sam and Gibby "That's Sam you're meat loving best friend since high school and that's Gibby her husband whom also is your best friend"

"Freddie" Carly said trying to sync in his name

"Yes?"

But before Carly could speak, she felt a massive pain coming from her head.

"Oooowwww" Carly said while holding her head "IT HURT SO BAD!" Carly said screaming

"Sam get the nurse!" Freddie said and Sam called the nurse

"Carly is gonna be okay" Freddie said while calming her down, soon the doctor and nurse came in and the trio were escorted outside.

Few minutes later, the doctor and nurse came out.

"Looks like she's gonna be fine, her memories are kicking back in her head but we gave her anesthesia so she'll calm down"

"Thanks doc" Freddie said

The doctor said and the trio went inside

"That was close" Freddie said

"I know, we almost lost her there" Sam said

"She's gonna be fine, I just know it"

**INSIDE OF CARLY'S HEAD**

"Hello, is anyone there?"

She screamed until she found a door. She opened it and she saw everything about herself including her memories except for the accident

"I'm Carly Shay"

**BACK TO REALITY **

She slowly opened her eyes and checked her surroundings. She saw Freddie asleep next to her, Sam and Gibby sitting in the couch asleep as well. She slowly touched Freddie's hair. Freddie felt a hand and he slowly opened his eyes. He saw his smiling Carly again.

"Carly?"

"Yes Freddie it's me"

Freddie gave her a long kiss

"Your back" Freddie said, Sam and Gibby woke up and rush to Carly's side

"Hey cupcake" Sam said

"Hey Sam and back what do you mean I'm back? Did I go somewhere? and why am I in a hospital bed?"

The trio exchanged glances and Freddie suddenly spoke up

"You mean you don't remember? about the accident?"

Carly shake her head "No all I remember was I was at your office and Missy and I had a fight. Then the next thing I knew is nothing"

"Well you had an accident, there was a car you didn't see and the driver passed by you like nothing happened." Sam said as she continues "Then a nurse called me and quickly called these dorks"

"I still feel a little bit pain in my head though and why do I feel something is inside of me?"

"Errr... Well Carly your pregnant" Sam said

Carly was shocked and they thought they were kidding "Okay guys that's funny"

"Carly you're really are pregnant" Sam said

"Freddie?" She looked at Freddie and she saw that he was nodding happily

Carly escaped her tear "Really? I'm sorry Freddie If I was clueless-"

"It's okay Carly, you didn't know and the baby is fine. He's lucky"

Carly giggled "He?"

"Well I wanted to have a boy" Freddie smiled and all of them laughed

"Well Me and Carly are pregnant, so me and her are gonna go shopping. That includes the credit cards bleed to death" Sam joked

"Sam" Carly said

"What?"

All of them laughed. Carly caressed her stomach and Freddie leaned on her

"We're gonna be parents!" Carly said

Few days later, Carly's recovery has been fast. Carly was transferred into another room where Freddie can work beside her. Freddie also file a leave of absence so he can take care of Carly. Sam continued working in the cafe while Gibby helped Freddie submit his work to their team.

**Here it is people of the internet :D**

**A/N: I do not own ICarly even in my first book, if you think that my books have the same story plot with another story, I didn't copy this. I admit i read some fanfics before i made this but it was already planned :)**

**Sorry for the wrong grammar **

**Sneak Preview**

Carly was watching TV and Freddie was working until a nurse came in with a package.

"Ms. Shay someone dropped off this for you"

"Thank you"

Freddie noticed it and approached her

"Who is it from?"

"Don't know"

The couple saw the note

_Congratulations in your pregnancy_

The couple were curios and when they opened it, they were shocked and bewildered

**End of sneak preview**

**Enjoy :)**


	4. Planning the trap

Freddie was working while Carly was watching TV. Few minutes later, A nurse came in with a small package

"Ms. Shay?"

"Yes?"

"There's a package for you"

"Thank you"

Freddie noticed it and went beside Carly. The nurse left.

Carly read the note attached to it

_Congratulations on the new baby_

"Funny, did you tell anyone else about my pregnancy?"

"Nope, I was planning to tell Spencer later and my mom"

Carly was curious and she opened it. They were both shocked by the contents inside. There was 2 individual pictures of themselves with red X marks on it, baby clothes with red stains, and a baby doll with only one eye.

Carly quickly threw the box away and Freddie hugged her. Freddie quickly put it in the trash can and went back to her side.

Carly was on the verge of tears "Who would do this?"

Freddie calmed her down "I don't know but don't worry I will stay here with you and the baby"

Carly felt a little relieved. It's already 5 pm, Sam and Gibby dropped by

"Hey cupcake... Is everything alright?" Sam asked

"A package came with threatening display and it's weird the only one I told about her pregnancy is my mom and Spencer an hour ago"

"Well how about Missy?" Gibby said

"Yeah, how about that gold digging bitch?" Sam implied

"Maybe you're right" Carly said

"What do you mean honey?" Freddie asked

"Well she warned us that she will do anything to take you back?" Carly said

"Carly, Baby, nothing will keep us apart I promise that. I'll be here protecting you and our baby"

"Okay"

"So what are we gonna do now?" Sam asked

"Well I have a plan. Since she is targeting Carly and soon might be you as well, I'm gonna send an investigator and find about Missy's shenanigans. I'm gonna also hire a body guard for all of us in case one of us gets in her clutches. I also know a guy who can hack in her phone and record all of her text messages and calls for the week"

"But Freddie we need someone to keep on eye on her. I mean like go someone on a date with her" Gibby said

"I know someone who can"

"Who then?" Gibby asked

Freddie whispered to Carly, Sam and Gibby.

"You're joking us right?" sam said

"Well he owes me a favor and besides I also helped his ass when he needed a job. He's the head of the sales department now on floor 15"

"Well I suppose he does owe you a favor" Gibby agreed as well

"But what if he betrays us?" Carly asked

"He won't because I have a proposition for him"

"And that is?" Carly asked

"Not gonna tell"

"Pls Freddie" Carly in a pouty face

"Alright"

So Freddie explained his proposition and all of them approved.

"Sounds great" Sam said

"The body guards will be undercover even besides I know a guy who has buddies in the top agency"

"So we'll just pretend like nothing happened so will caught her by surprise"

"Good so I'll make some few calls and make the plan in motion. I'll go visit him as well in the office without any suspicion"

After an hour, Sam and Gibby went home because Sam cannot undergo stress. Carly and Freddie were alone, he made his final call.

"Okay meet me in Sam's Cafe tomorrow at 6 am"

"So we can avoid any suspicion... Hey you owe me a huge favor for saving your ass and- Okay see you tomorrow"

Carly was reading a book that Freddie bought for her "So? Why so early?"

"Because I know Missy is not an early person and to avoid if one of her colleagues sees us"

Carly fell silent and Freddie sat beside her "I'm scared Freddie, what if she wins?"

"She won't and I won't let anything happen to you and our baby, I promise"

Freddie and Carly hugged each other to reassure their safety together.

"When is Spencer and your mom is gonna get here?" Carly asked

"Well Spencer said he was thrilled and he immediately called one of Socko's cousins... I think his name is plane? The one who took us to japan for the awards like a few years ago"

"Oh yeah I remember that, geez I also remember your mom so freaked out"

"Yeah and speaking of mom, she will here in 3 days because she has work to be done"

"Okay"

So the couple eat dinner and went to sleep.

**Yey! another chapter done XD**

**Sneak Preview:**

Freddie went to Sam's Cafe to wait for his friend. Few minutes later, he came.

"Good you came"

"Well better make sure It's worth it"

"It will be worth it-

**End of Sneak Preview**

**Who do you think is the guy? and will he be the key to their happiness or lead to their own destruction?**

**Enjoy :)**


	5. Setting the trap and Realize

Carly and Freddie are asleep until Freddie woke up early. It was 5:30 am and Freddie need to be there in the cafe at 6 am. He kissed Carly in the head and he caressed her tummy. Freddie went outside of their room, giving a nod to two huge men who will guard the door. He went to Sam's Cafe and waited for the guy. Few minutes late he came.

"This better be worth it, Benson"

"Calm down, it will be worth it, Neville"

The two men ordered coffee and chat

"Soo how's your new job, pays well I suppose?"

"Yeah thanks to you"

"Let's cut to the chase... There's this girl named Missy Robinson"

Freddie threw her picture in the table

"Okay?" Neville says

"You need to make sure that she fall in love with you and make close contact to her"

"Why will I do that?"

"Look she's after Carly and my baby, she's threatening us. So I need you to make a close contact on her and we will give you something in return"

"I'm listening"

"I'm going to tell your boss to give you a raise of $40,000 plus a bonus payment of $50,000. Don't worry money's not an issue here and-"

"Alright Benson tell me what to do" Neville accepted the offer and they shook hands.

"As I said make her fall in love with you and break her heart or it's up to you if you want to do that. Then make sure your invited to her house at least one time so you'll check her items discreetly. Every time you two hang out or go on a date, update me about your conversation"

Freddie explained the plan further to Neville.

"Alright, I better go" Freddie says

"Wait! how long am I suppose to do this?"

"As long as she forgets about me"

"and if the plan fails?"

"I have to handle that and you won't have our deal"

"Okay" Neville left and Sam looked at Freddie

"You sure about this?"

"If the plan fails, call your uncle"

"Wait? you want me to kill her?"

"NO Big NO! We'll send her somewhere else"

Sam stared at him getting his idea

"Okay then"

So Freddie ordered a take out from an Italian restaurant and went back to the hospital. When he passed by the door, he nodded at the two bodyguards signaling them to take a break. The two bodyguards left and Freddie went in. Carly was watching TV when he came in.

"Hey Hey"

"Freddie"

The two shared a passionate kiss

"Where have you been?" Carly said as they broke the kiss

"Sam's Cafe and your favorite Italian restaurant"

"Hmmm I thought I smell something good" Carly said breathing the scent of the food

After lunch Carly told something to Freddie

"Freddie?"

"Yeah baby?

"I got this amazing opportunity to be a show host in Celebrity Insider"

"You mean the entertainment show?"

"Yeah and my interview is next week"

"Well that's great news-"

"But I won't be attending" Carly said disappointed

" Why? You deserve it-"

"I'm scared that Missy might get me and our baby"

"Don't worry just go to the interview, Hugo and Max will guard you"

"Hugo and Max?"

"Oh yeah forgot to tell you, those are the two bodyguards who will follow you and for security measures I will pick you up every night from work"

"Does Sam and Gibby have bodyguards?"

"Yes don't worry"

"Okay"

"Do you want to see them?"

"Sure"

"Max! Hugo"

As fast as lightning, two bodyguards came in

"Hello Ms. Shay" Max said

"Hello" Hugo said

"They are trained for defense and protection"

"Don't worry Mam, we'll be sure no one will hurt you" Hugo said in British tone

"Okay" Carly said

"Excuse me, we'll be in our guard" Max said

"Sure"

The two bodyguards went to resume their post.

"See" Freddie told her

"I don't know" Carly said

"Look Baby, it's gonna be fine and our baby"

Freddie went to Carly's tummy

"Hey buddy, this is your dad. Don't worry I'll protect you both"

Carly giggled

Freddie gave her a kiss on the head.

It was work day for Neville, he needs to find a way to meet Missy. On the way to the office, he bumped into someone and seems fate is helping them

"Hey! Watch where you're-"

Neville stared at her

"Wait you're Missy right?"

"Yeah, how do you know me?"

_Oh god? Think Neville _"Well I saw you like in an episode of Icarly"

"Yeah that was like a bazillion years ago"

Both of them are shy

"Well are you available later?"

"Ummm-"

"We'll just have coffee"

"Okay"

"Where do you work?"

"Um in that building in the 15th floor"

"Okay i'll pick you up later"

"Okay"

So the two of them went to separate ways.

**Neville's POV**

_Wow I never knew that she will be that beautiful _Neville thought to himself

**Missy's POV**

_Wow he's cute.. but no I have to plan a revenge on Carly... but is my friend right? Do I have to move on? _Missy thought to herself as she settled in her desk. She remembered the day she almost killed Carly.

_"Look maybe you should move on?" Christie told me_

_"But I love him" i said while crying_

_"I know but he has someone else and you even nearly killed her today"_

_"That bitch deserve it"_

_"Look I know but she doesn't"_

_"Why do you say that?"_

_"Because there is saying "Love hurts" we experience pain so many times until the right one comes along. Revenge is never the answer because if you're blinded by revenge, you never know until you have done it before your very eyes" I fell silent and continued crying but she continued "It wasn't you fault that you were blinded by lust but you should have apologized and told to him the truth before both of you were engaged. You broke him Missy, but Carly was there. They were both broken hearted and both of them found each other to be whole again"_

_"Why me? I'm broken hearted as well-"_

_"But you weren't a perfect fit. When the two of you broke up, you reacted like nothing happened and continued to be with the guy but it turns out he cheated on you" she continued "I believe in Destiny that has better plans for you not just going back to Freddie and begging him to love you back because his with someone else"_

_"Whatever I'm still planning a revenge"_

_My Friend stood up and went to the door "Look If you want revenge then fine, but know the consequences first. If you decide to forget everything and start a new I'll be here and we'll book a flight were you can enjoy, relax and forget" then she went out_

_Is it really time to move on? _Missy thought to herself and she went to the window

She saw Freddie and Carly walking by the street and they look happy together. She avoided her gaze and continued to work.

**While making the conversation of Missy and her Friend, I was listening to "Demons by Kurt hugo schneider" and i just typed XD**

**Sneak Peak**

Carly was at the house until she received a letter.

_Carly,_

_Meet me at the park at 1 o clock_

_Missy_

She was stunned that she has the guts to this but she also thought what if she realized her mistake.

Will she go or just stay?

**End of sneak preview **

**Enjoy :)**


	6. Caught you!

**-5 months passed-**

Carly's tummy has been showing. Her interview became successful and she became the host of the Celebrity Insider. It's been months since Missy gave another warning. Today is Carly's check up for the baby, the couple are called.

"Mr. Benson and Ms. Shay, Welcome Back" the doctor greeted them "Well shall we?"

Carly was lead to the ultrasound room to check the progress on their baby. The doctor rubbed the gel in Carly's tummy and she began the ultrasound,

"Well looks like you will have a health baby boy" the doctor said and Freddie was thrilled because his wish came true "I'll leave you two alone first and I'll provide you a copy"

the doctor left and the couple were left alone.

"Freddie it's a boy" Carly smiled

Freddie approached her tummy

"Hey Buddy your dad is gonna be thrilled, we're gonna have so much fun when you get out" Freddie said to the baby

"He's beautiful" Freddie said while he kissed Carly on the forehead

"I know"

the doctor came on "Okay here's your copy" handing her the copy to Freddie "Be here by next 21st of June"

"Thanks Doc"

"No problem, If there is any more questions you would like to ask please call me immediately"

The couple went home. Freddie's phone started to vibrate

"Hello?"

"Okay, how many minutes?"

"Great See ya there"

"Carly honey, I'm needed at the office there is an urgent meeting and I'm needed-" Freddie said

"No need, they need you I'll be fine" Carly smiled

"You're the best" Freddie gave her a peck on the cheek "I'll be back soon and If you're going somewhere, the bodyguards will follow you"

Freddie bend on one knee and move his head closer to Carly's tummy "I'll be back buddy, don't give your mom a hard time okay"

"Be Careful" Carly shouted

Freddie ran through the door "k Love you" then he went to his office. Carly was left alone while the bodyguards were outside guarding the door.

So she went to watch TV in the living room. Few minutes later, one of the bodyguards came in.

"Ms. Shay there's a letter for you" Max said while handing her the letter

"Thank you, um you guys hungry? please feel free to eat"

"No Mam we'll be fine" then the bodyguard left.

_Hmmm wonder who is it from? _she thought to herself. She opened the letter and she was shocked.

_Dear Carly,_

_Hi! I want to talk to you today at the park._

_Missy_

She went upstairs and changed. Few minutes later, she heard a ruckus outside

"IM CARLY'S BROTHER SPENCER!"

She quickly went outside and found out that that Max is holding his brother's shirt

"CAARRRLLLYYYYY HEEELLLPPP" Spencer screamed

"Max it's okay that's really my brother" Carly said and Max let go of Spencer's shirt

Spencer approached Carly "Hi Sis! how's the baby?"

"He's fine"

"He?"

"Yeah it's a boy and you should have seen Freddie's face when he knew it was a boy"

"Cool"

"Anyway Spencer I need to change, I'm gonna meet Missy"

"Woah I don't trust that chic for one bit"

"Don't worry Spencer everything is gonna be alright"

"Okay be careful"

Carly nooded "Max, Hugo we're going to the park"

"Yes Mam"

"Spencer help yourself if you need anything and make sure the house is still in one piece or else"

"Okay"

Carly texted Freddie letting him know where he's going. Few minutes later, they arrived at the park and she saw Missy standing in a nearby tree.

"Hello Carly" Missy said in a stern voice

"Missy"

They looked at each other with arms crossed

"What do you want?"

"I want what's mine, Freddie and your baby"

Carly was shocked "What?! I thought you were changed? and I also thought that you and Neville were dating?"

"What him? He's just a nerd and a distraction" while Missy was saying that she slowly put one hand behind her back with her phone and pressed a button.

"So you just used him then?"

"Well yeah, he's pathetic little rich man but he gave me designer items other than Freddie"

"Wait Freddie?"

"Well yeah before you came, I was happy with him because he gave me everything I wanted"

"Then why did you broke up with him?"

"I saw a richer guy than him turns out a fake... Wait we're not here for interrogation... Leave Freddie and give the baby to me"

"Like hell I will give it to you!"

Missy took out a gun and pointed it to Carly's stomach "Well guess if I can't have him THEN NOBODY CAN!" Missy was about to shoot when somebody came and handcuffed her.

"Well that's the evidence we all need" Sam said approaching them

"How was I?" Carly asked Freddie

"Brilliant"

"Wait what? Is this part of a scheme or something"

"Awww poor Missy so slow" Sam said sarcastically

"Well at least Neville won't believe you" Missy said with assurance

"I heard everything you bitch!" Neville shouted

"NEVILLE?! WAIT I CAN EXPLAIN!" but before she can explain, Neville slapped her "I gave you everything then just used me" Neville said

"How did you-" Missy was interrupted

"I was getting suspicious for the past 5 months, you giving up easily with Neville? that's unlike you. Then I hired a private investigator and checked the two of you while dating. I also checked Neville's credit card bills- Sorry for that though but when I checked it the bill was so high, then I figured what if I cut Neville's credit card for awhile and it turns out he became only a pawn for Missy's needs"

"Thanks for saving my ass again Freddie" Neville thanked him

"No prob"

Carly took a last glance with Missy "See Missy not everything is about you, there not toys to be played with"

"I'll be back! and I swear Freddie and your baby will be mine!" Missy said while taking her away

"She will be locked up for a long time and to the evidence we have, looks like she will be having community service for a long time to pay her debt to you"

"Thanks chief"

"No prob and looks like congratulations to the fiancee as well" the chief smiled

"Thank you" Carly said

The chief left and Missy in custody.

"Well looks like we're gonna be heading home" Gibby said

"Yeah Mama and little me are getting hungry, see ya later cupcake and be careful"

"Thanks you too Sam"

Gibby abd Sam left the scene. Neville was standing there dissapointed

"Hey Neville, thanks for helping us you'll still get your reward"

"Thanks Freddie, well gotta go and congrats Carly on the new baby"

So Neville left the park as well and the two of them are alone. They slowly walk to the car.

"So we have nothing to worry about ever again" Freddie said while helping Carly

"There is one thing we have to worry about"

"And what is that?"

"Well the WEDDING!"

"Carly cmon If you are like that i'll still marry you in a heart beat"

"But I wanna do something out of tradition like, I don't know elope?"

Freddie was surprised "Well I was thinking to do the same thing but since you opened up the conversation... sure why not"

"Great me and Sam are gonna plan after we have the babies"

"Really that long? But I want you to be Mrs. Carly Benson" Freddie teased

"Yes I don't want to be married to you like an inflated beach ball"

"Hey c'mon Freddie Jr. is not a beach ball"

"Freddie Jr. really?"

"Well-"

"Will think of the names later"

"Alright"

The couple went home and had dinner. After few minutes they slept together peacefully.

**Yey another one done :D**

**I know pretty fast but its not the end you know :D**

**Sneak Preview:**

Carly is giving birth then something happened.

"Doctor what happened?!" Freddie asked

"The baby is facing the wrong direction, we need to perform a C-sec... Mr. Benson we ask you to leave first"

So Freddie went outside and waited for their baby to be okay

**End of sneak preview**

**Enjoy guys!**

**I know my grammar sucks but I try my best to put it up for you guys :)**


	7. Almost lost you again and Wedding :)

**Hello :) Sorry for the late upload :D Been working in another story project **

**Anyhow this may be the last chapter**

**- 4 months later -**

Carly is already in the hospital giving birth to their son. Freddie is waiting outside and waiting news for the baby

**CARLY'S POV**

_The baby is coming, me and Freddie are gonna be parents! _Carly thought to herself

"Okay Carly I need you to push" the doctor told me

So I pushed as hard as I can

"Wait! The baby is facing the wrong direction"

"Do what you must doc!" I said to them almost screaming

"Hurry prepare for c-sec"

So the nurses prepared the C-sec. They injected me with anesthetic so I won't feel the pain. Few minutes later, I begin to loose my vision then suddenly I blacked out but I heard the voice of my baby crying.

**END OF POV**

Freddie was hoping and praying for the safety of Carly and their baby. Suddenly a nurse went out with a baby on her arms.

"Mr. Benson, Congratulations to your new baby boy" she said as the nurse handed to him his baby.

"Thank you um what about my wife, how is she?" he asked

"Well there is some complications Mr. Benson"

Freddie begins to worry

"Pls. save my wife"

"Yes sir" as the nurse went back in

Freddie looked down on their baby

"Hey buddy, I'm your dad" the baby cooed but he continued "Hope your mother is alright"

**INSIDE OF THE DELIVERY ROOM**

The doctor and nurses try to revive Carly

"Doctor her vital signs are dropping"

Then they use defibrillator to revive her and few seconds the line went dead.

"Time of death 8 pm" the doctor said

Suddenly the line went on again.

"Woah that was a miracle" The doctor declared "Well then escort her to her room"

**END**

Freddie was still sitting and hoping she will be okay then a nurse suddenly went out.

"Well?" he asked

"We almost lost your wife but it was a miracle she was alive"

Freddie felt a sigh of relief

"Thank you"

"Her room is down there in the hall" the nurse pointed the room

Freddie went inside and he sat beside Carly while holding her hand.

the next morning, Carly slowly awakens. She checked her surroundings and noticed Freddie slept beside her.

She remembered everything how she almost died again. Then Freddie woke up

"Hey" she said

"Hey we almost lost you there"

"I know... where's our baby?"

"I'll go get him" Freddie went up and get their baby

Few minutes, he returned holding their baby in his arms and passed him to Carly.

Carly craddled him "He's cute"

"Yeah what should we call him?"

"Well... how about Maxwell?"

"No"

"Christian?"

"No"

"Christopher?"

"No way, it's too long"

"Okay Okay how about Matthew?"

"No"

"Andrew?"

"How about Christopher Andrew Benson?" Carly suggested

"That could work"

they looked into their son and they became one happy family.

**1 YEAR LATER**

"Do you Freddie Benson, take Carly as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, for richer and for poor, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" priest asked

"I do" Freddie replied

"Do you Carly shay, take Freddie as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for richer and for poor, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride"

Freddie lifted her veil and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Freddie Benson" Family and Friends cheered for them.

"Alright Mama is hungry so let's go" Sam shouted and the coupled laughed

They went to the car and went to the reception. 2 hours later it's the bouquet tossing and removing of garter

"Ready girls?" Carly asked

The girls squealed and she turned her back. She tossed the bouquet.

the one who grabbed it was Wendy.

Then it was time for Freddie to remove Carly's garter and tossed it to the boys. The one who caught it was Gubby

"Nice going Gubby!" Gibby shouted and gave him a thumbs up.

The party lasted about 5 hours and some of them make speeches to the couple. Then it was time to go to their honeymoon.

Carly went to spence and her dad.

"Bye guys"

"Bye sis"

"Bye Carly and Freddie I'm warning you if you made her cry, I have my team to hunt you down"

"Don't worry Sir, I'll treat her as my princess"

"Okay" he said

Then they went to Marissa and to their baby

"Mom take care of our baby, if you have any problems call us immediately" Freddie told her mom

"Don't worry he'll be fine"

Carly took him in her arms "Okay we'll be going away for a while, be good to your grandma okay?" then suddenly the baby cried

"Awww don't worry we'll be back soon" Carly said and he gave him a kiss on the head. Then she passed him to Marissa

They went to the car.

"Well it looks like just gonna be the two of us?" Freddie said seductively

"Yeah" Carly said

"Hmmm I think Andrew wants a little brother" then he suddenly pushed Carly in the seat and now he's in top of her. He slowly unzips her dress.

"Freddie we're in the car" she said and then on cue the driver closed the cover between them

"Okay" she said

"Besides we have an hour to get to the airport" Freddie smiled

Then they made love in the car and on their way to their honeymoon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Yey i'm done with the book :D**

**Thank you so much guys for the support and comments you give me **

**It's been great checking the progress of my story every time I log in before I write, it gives me the energy to write.**

**but all good things must come to an end :(**

**But don't worry if you want me to help me on your story PM me and tell the story you want to write. Tell me the summary as well so we can see what to add :)**

**I'll try my best to accommodate you all :)**

**Thank You very much especially Creddie Fans you guys are AWESOME!**

**I'll write a book about a game this time called Mass Effect and it's a shenko story. i admit I'm a gamer as well then the idea just popped out while I played this game :)**

**Don't worry I'll make another Creddie but I don't know when but still I will make one :) kyaaa :)**

**till nextime :D**

**thegirlonfire13258**


End file.
